Humble Folks
by MichuMichu
Summary: Kyle and Stan are both Junoirs in High School but are seperated, Kyle in the honors classes and Stan in the regular classes, so the only time they see each other is at lunch time, but what happens after a couple of senoirs threaten Stan and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I've written so please give me advice if any to help me later on. The next chapters with be in POV's of Kyle and Stan ^^**

Kyle was at his locker getting his books for his next period. He was standing by himself, surrounded by other smart people like him.

"-sigh-"

Kyle missed the old days like elementary and middle school, back then he wasn't separated from everyone he knew. Since they've been in High School, Kyle has been placed honors classes which are located in a separate building. The only class he has that isn't honors is Gym, but he only has Tweek, Kenny, Clyde, and Butters. Not that he doesn't like them but he always hoped that Stan would be in his classes. They always had this close relationship, where they can always talk about everything and not feel weird or awkward.

Kyle closed his locker and was about to walk towards his next class.

"KYYYYLLLLEEE!!!!"

Kyle stopped in mid step, and put a confused face. That voice sounded familiar to him.

"Butters??" he whispered to himself. He turned around and eyeballed through the crowded hallways, trying to see if he could spot the little blond to see if he was going crazy or not.

"Hm, I must be imagining things." He said to himself. Kyle began to walk away from his locker.

"KYYLLLEE!! DON'T LEAVE!!! WAIT!!"

Kyle turned around really quick and he saw a little blonde boy running towards him, while bumping and apologizing to people. By the time Butters arrived in front of Kyle he didn't waste time. He grabbed Kyle's orange sleeve and started to pull at it hoping to get him moving.

"Butters what are you doing??" Kyle was trying to stand firm while Butters tried to get him moving. "Kyle there's no time!! You got to hurry!!" he turned towards Kyle and looked at him in the eyes, his big blue eyes looked so serious and worried, that Kyle started to follow him to wherever the blonde kid was taking him.

"Butters where are we going, I'ma be late for class!!" Kyle yelled at him while trying to keep up with him. They were both running outside of school heading towards the football field, where Kyle saw a crowd of students. "Well I'm sure being late for the first time won't hurt you, Kyle. This is a very serious manner," he said with worry in his voice.

Kyle and Butters headed into the crowd. Kyle heard people arguing, but he couldn't make out the voices due to the curious spectators. When they both reached the front Kyle saw Stan being held back by Craig. Mostly all the guys where there Craig, Clyde, Token, Cartman, Kenny, Tweek. In front of them were these bunch of seniors.

"Butters what's going on?" he asked without looking away from the two groups. Butters turned toward him, "Golly I don't know, well you know how every time when we switch classes we always meet at the football field, well except for you since your classes start early, but anyways w-we met up here but I came a little late but when I c-came here I saw Stan got punched by the senior in the front with the spiky hair. Oh Gee!!" Butters started to play with his fingers in worry.

Kyle looked closely at Stan's angry face and saw that he was bleeding from the top of his head."S-Stan??" he whispered to himself.

"Now what are you little fags going to do huh?" The senior with the spiky hair shouted, feeling superior. "I told you Marsh, you and your lil gay ass friends can't do anything to us, we can kill all of yall if ya don't watch your gay ass backs!!"

"Hey it's not our fault that your slut of a girlfriend has eyes for out little Stanley here, though I won't blame her." Kenny said laughing. Everyone in the crowd was "ooooo" "he got told".

_So this is what this is about, the girlfriend is after Stan, not much of a surprise there._ Kyle sighed. "Oohh Kenny better watch what he's saying, I-I don't want him to get hurt." Butters mumbled.

"Watch your mouth McCormick!!" one of the seniors snarled. Kenny just smiled and put his hands up. "Whatever dude." The tall blonde just smiled at them, but his eyes were filled with hate. Craig still was holding Stan, probably just being cautious to make sure Stan won't start a fight. "Gah!! H-Hey shouldn't we go, the bell is _ngh_ going to ring." Tweek was standing behind Clyde, shaking as crazy as ever.

The senior in the front looked at Tweek and did a evil smirk. "Yea, why don't ya listen to your little twitchy freak as a friend, and go to your classes before ya get late passes." The spiky headed senior started to laugh and so did the rest of the other four guys. Tweek hide behind Clyde saying something to himself while hugging his thermos tight. Next thing you know it, Craig let go of Stan and jumped on top of the senior and started to punch him in the face.

"Don't call Tweek a freak you asshole!" Craig shouted as he punched the off guarded guy on the ground. "Oh hamburgers!!" Butters yelled and covered his eyes. "Craig stop!!!" Clyde yelled as he ran towards him. The other four seniors just stood there with shocked faces, not knowing what to do. It took Clyde, Token, Kenny, and Stan to get Craig off the bulky but now bloody senior.

"You little bastard." The guy said as he was coughing up blood. His so called friends tried to support him up. Obviously he couldn't stand straight and his face was all bloody from Craig's amazingly good punches.

Everyone knows not to mess with Craig, especially not to talk bad about Tweek in his presence. Craig is one of the most respected people in this school, mostly because they don't want to be on his bad side, but also because he holds records of being into fights and leaving with only a few scratches compared to his opponents.

Craig walked away from the everyone and went to comfort Tweek, who was on the ground hugging his knees. Criag put his arm around Tweek's shoulder and started to soothe him.

After a few seconds the bloody senior could stand on his own and looked at Stan with fierce eyes.

"Remember Marsh, I know everything about you, I have my sources, I can get anything I want in a blink of an eye."

"Ha except your girlfriend," Kenny joked while scratching his cheek. The senior walked towards Kenny and was standing right in front of him, just barely touching chest. "You better watch it McCormick, don't think I won't kill you just cause your poor." Kenny smiled, "Wasted planning on it."

Kyle couldn't handle this situation anymore. He ran towards the two and pulled Kenny away, and got between both groups. "That's enough guys. Stop acting like a bunch of kids." Everyone looked at Kyle with confused faces except for the pack of seniors.

"Kyle? What are you doing here; shouldn't you be in class by now? The bell is going to ring any minute now?" Stan asked amazed that his best friend was there, probably watching the entire time. The spiky haired senior looked at Kyle with amusement and chuckled, "Ah, Broflovski. The star pupil of South Park High, the only kid who actually gives a damn about school, the most precious and nerdiest kids here, what do you thinks you're doing here?" The beaten up senior walked towards Kyle, sizing him up, hungry for a fight, obviously knowing that he'll win.

"Hey, leave Kyle alone!" Stan shouted as he pulled Kyle behind him. "If you mess with Kyle, you'll have to mess with me and everyone else here." The senior looked behind Kyle and Stan, he eyeballed the group and turned around, and apparently they were a threat at his conditions.

"Whatever Marsh, but hear me, if I hear that you're messing with my girl again, I swear that you won't come back to this school again." Those where his last words and then he lead his pack out of the football and went to the direction of the student parking lot, apparently leaving.

"Stan? What was that about?" Kyle asked confused. Stan turned around and smiled "To tell you the truth, I don't know," then he started to laugh.

Kyle looked at him and laughed, "You idiot." and smacked his shoulder.

"Hey come on everyone, the crappy show is over!" Kenny shouted at the crowd of people that were still surrounding them. Kenny started to shoo them away. When they all left Butters ran towards Kenny, "Geez Kenny, you better watch what you're saying, they might hurt you." Butters said shyly. The orange hooded blonde just stared at the worried kid and just smiled, "Don't worry, like they'll ever do anything. Anyways I think Craig just scared the living shit out of them." Kenny laughed and turned towards Craig, who was standing beside Tweek looking at Kenny with a blank face. "Whatever" Craig just flipped Kenny off.

"Well those guys had it coming anyways, they always come over just to bother us," Clyde stated closing his eyes and yawned. "Besides I believe Damien was going to something to them anyways."

"Damien? Why?" Token question amused to the fact that even Damien was tired of those stupid thick headed seniors.

"I don't know, I forgot, he told me that two days ago that he was going to entertain himself with the seniors when we were at Biology...I guess we'll figure out what he did when he comes back on Spring Break."

All the guys shrugged. "Well I guess we better get going to class before they send to cops after us, saying we're trying to skip class, and you Kyle," the tall jock said while putting his arm around Kyle's neck. "What are you doing here in the first place, your classes already started." Kyle felt uneasy in his stomach, "Well," he took Stan's arm off him, "Butters came and got me, saying it's an emergency, so here I am." Stan looked at Butters who was scolding at Kenny, "That kid never stops to worry about others. Well I guess it was worth it, because I got to see you during the school day besides lunch." Stan smiled at him, Kyle felt his face turn red and looked away, and the jock just stared at Kyle with amusement.

The bell rang, and all the boys decided to go to class.

During fourth period which is their last class if the day, Kyle spent the whole time thinking about what happened at the football field.

"_Remember Marsh, I know everything about you, I have my sources, I can get anything I want in a blink of an eye."_

Kyle blinked and put his head down.

"Man I hope those stupid seniors won't do anything." Kyle thought. He put his head back up and looked out the window that was beside him. He saw a pair of birds singing on a branch. Kyle smiled and admired the bird's beauty. "Hey wait…that stupid fatass didn't do anything, that cartman is still a wuss after all these years I guess." Kyle giggled to himself and let the time go by on its own.

At the end of school Kyle was waiting for Stan and Kenny outside under a tree at in front of the school, as usual. "Hey Kyle!" Kyle turned around and saw his favorite hooded friend walking towards him. "Hi Kenny. Where's Stan?" Kenny turned around, "Hmm I swear, he was behind me." Kyle looked at Kenny and gave him a face. Kenny turned back around and looked at Kyle. "Dude, don't give me those eyes, he probably forgot something at his locker or something…..or…" Kenny trailed off.

"Or what?" Kyle questioned, Kenny put a worried look, "OR WHAT DUDE!!" Kyle yelled. Kenny looked at Kyle, "I think we should go and try to find him." Kyle and Kenny both ran back inside into the building, hoping to find the lost Stan.


	2. Do I ?

Kyle's POV

_Man that Stan better not have gotten himself in trouble!!_

Kenny and me decided to split up to search for Stan, all I could think of was those seniors beating up Stan. CHRIST!! I need to stop thinking like that.

I was running through the halls, scanning each classroom that I pass, along with each intersecting hall. My heart was beating fast as ever just thinking about Stan being cornered by those big seniors somewhere around this big ass school. I stopped in front of Stan's last class which was his Algebra II class.

I looked inside and saw nobody except for a few students hanging out talking about what they are going to do for Spring Break. I turned back around and saw Bebe and Red step out of the girl's bathroom, with stunned faces. They were both whispering to each other with disgusted faces.

Then it hit me, _the bathrooms!! Stan could be in there!!_

I ran into the boy's bathroom which was besides the girl's one. Now I hardly ever go into the bathrooms due to two reasons 1) cause the lack of hygiene in there 2) then there's these holes in the walls and the stalls, which make me feel uncomfortable, I always have the feeling someone is watching me. Just thinking about it makes me feel uneasy.

I walked inside and looked inside the open stalls, which had nothing but graffiti on it. I walked towards the last stall which was closed. The stalls were so tall they almost reached the ceiling so I couldn't possibly see the top head of whoever was in there. I held my breath and knocked on the door. "Is anybody in there?" I called, hoping to get a response back from Stan. There was no answer.

I knocked again. "Hello?" There was still complete silence, I never noticed how quite the bathrooms where until now. I backed away from the stall and leaned on the wall. "Christ Stan!!" I smacked the wall with my fist, trying to release some stress. Then I heard some thuds coming from the opposite side from the wall.

I backed away from the wall and turned towards it. I placed my hands on the cold wall and felt some vibrating coming from it. Then I noticed a small hole.

_Jesus Christ…._ I felt my face turn red….. _should I??_ Man curiosity always tries to get the best of you. I took a few steps back and took off my hat and grabbed my hair in frustration. "Man, what I'm I thinking!!"

_I shouldn't think about peeping inside the girl's bathroom!! I'll end up just like Kenny!!....but there are stalls...so I shouldn't see anything bad right…??_

I can tell my face is red from thinking about doing such a perverted thing but I put my hat back on to cover my red curls and bended down a little just to be comfortable while looking through the hole. I looked back at the door to make sure no one is coming and I placed my right eye through the small hole.

My right eye scanned to see whatever is available to see through the small black circle, no one was there. _What a relief. _I sighed, but I know I spoke too soon. I threw myself back really quick, that I hit my head on the stall behind me and fell on my bottom. I rubbed both of my eyes.

_Did my eyes deceive me!! Was that...—_

I quickly looked back through the hole…… So...my eyes weren't lying to me at all.

Right before my very eye, I see Stan…my best friend…being held by some brunette headed girl, making out. Stan was against the sink counter with his eyes closed, being pressed against by that bi-…..no I shouldn't call that girl bitch…I don't even know her…she might be Stan's new girlfriend for all I know….but shouldn't have Stan told me about it first though…I mean I am his best friend..we always tell each other everything...what if…he doesn't care about me anymore….I mean he hasn't been avoiding me or anything but I feel like he's hiding something from me..

I backed away from the wall slowly. I stood straight up and walked out the bathroom. I saw Bebe and Red now standing by the girl's bathroom door talking to each other...CRAP!! They must have seen Stan and that bi...that girl in the bathroom. I don't want them to attack Stan, telling him that he's some jerk, especially since Wendy and Stan just broke up a few months ago. Why can't they leave school, come on schools over, why stay and do nothing!!

I walked over to Bebe and Red, trying not to look disturbed from what I just saw. When they both saw me coming, they both stopped talking and stared at me, Bebe smiled at me, while Red just stared.

"Hi Kyle, what are you still doing here, shouldn't you be home?" Bebe asked while smiling.

I didn't know what to say, "Hi Bebe...Red." I looked at both of them smiling, Bebe was still looking at me, probably waiting for a response, and Red was just glaring at me.

"Uh yea, I just forgot something so I came back…to...go get it."

_God Damn it act normal you dumbass!!_

"You forgot something?" Bebe repeated with sarcastic in her voice. I nodded hoping she wouldn't push the question any further.

"Then what are you doing in the Math Hall, isn't all your classes in the Honors building?"

_Damn. You had to push it_

I smiled, "Yea, I remembered that I had left a couple of notes here in the Algebra II class while I came down here to tutor some students during fourth block, but unfortunately someone took them."

"Oh that's some bad luck; well at least you know that someone will be getting an A at a test next Monday." She joked, and laughed. I laughed along trying to act as normal as possible.

"So, what are you and Red doing here, shouldn't both of yall be hanging out with Wendy today?"

They both looked at each other and then looked back at me. Man these girls can communicate with only glances, that's why girls always scare me; they could be plotting something evil without you knowing.

"We are, but that's none of your concern, Ok Kyle." she smiled, man I hate it when she smiles; it sends chills on my spine. I gotta say something so they can leave, so Stan won't have to go through any harassment from these two face girls.

"Hey can both of yall do me a favor" I asked out of nowhere. What the fuck I'm I saying, my mind is just acting on its own. They both blinked and looked at each other with puzzled faces. Bebe looked at me, "That depends, what's the favor?"

I looked at the the girl's bathroom door while playing the flap of my green hat, God what I'm I saying, I don't need a favor. "Umm can either of you….can yall...help me look for Kenny? I know this is kinda embarrassing but he has this embarrassing picture of me, doing something stupid, and I'm nervous that he's going around showing people the photo, so I need I find him fast."

The two girls looked confused. Bebe began to laugh, and then Red followed along. "Kyle Broflovski!!?? You doing something embarrassing??!! Now that's something to see!! Come on Red, we can talk to Stan later." Bebe and Red ran off laughing.

They both left me frozen in my place. Mostly everyone left and now it's only me...alone in the empty hall.

_They did see Stan in there…What I am I going to do…??_

I heard shoving inside the girl's bathroom. I felt my face heavy for some reason. I should probably leave before Stan sees me here; I don't want him to feel awkward. I began to walk away slowly, my body for some reason doesn't want to move any faster, and I felt my eyes getting watery.

_Why do I feel like crying? Nothing happened……..Oh come on!!_

I wiped my tears away with anger. When I was about to turn the corner I heard my name being called from behind me

"Kyle?"

_Oh no_

That's all I could think of before I took off running, trying to get out of sight. I nearly slipped more than four times before I got out of the school building crying. Luckily by the time I came outside of the school, no one was in the school grounds to see me, except for a few teachers that whereby the parking lot smoking.

I was still crying by the time I arrived home, but only a few tears were running down my cheek. I opened the door slowly; the lights where still off, so I guess Ike and my parents aren't home yet. I walked up towards my room.

I slammed the door shut and threw myself on top of my soft bed and hugged my pillow face down. The disturbing images of Stan making out with that mystery girl kept on showing up in my mind.

_Why I'm I crying…I should be happy for Stan…he got someone to love…someone to hug…someone to kiss…GAH!! What I'm I thinking!_

Out of frustration I sat up and threw my pillow across the room and it hit an old picture on top of my drawer. "God Damn it!" I felt too lazy to get up, so I just left it there.

I looked at my clock, "3:53 P.M." I let out a big sigh and took off my shoes and orange jacket. I don't know why but I like keeping my hat on all day, it makes me feel happy. I sat criss cross on my bed and took off my white tee shirt I always wear under my jacket. It feels nice just being in pants in my own home. You have full privacy no matter what...no restrictions... I smiled to myself.

"KYLE!!"

The door slammed open and I saw him. Standing in my doorway looking at me, with worried eyes. I nearly fell off my bed, when he barged in here.

"S-Stan?? What are you doing in here?" I turned towards the window, my smile faded away in an instant when I saw him. I felt my eyes getting heavy again. I heard Stan walking towards me.

"Stan! Don't come near me...please." I begged him, trying not to show the shakiness in my voice. I felt Stan sitting down on the corner of my bed, with my back facing him. I felt his stare looking at me.

"Kyle..? Didn't you hear me call your name…back in the hallway?"

My whole face was red and heavy. There was a mini waterfall coming from my eyes. I was biting my lip, trying not to make any noise. I don't want Stan to see me cry…I don't want him to question me why I'm crying….I don't want to remember Stan kissing the girl anymore…I don't want to see his face anymore..

"Kyle...Is there something wrong?" he nearly whispered.

_OF COURSE THERES SOMETHING WRONG!!! I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH SOME SLUT!!!_

I pulled my hat lower to cover my face a little, at least just my eyes. I carefully got under the covers, trying not to turn around. Once I got under the covers, I pulled them over my head.

_Why do I feel so angry!! Stan didn't do anything wrong!!....I'm I jealous…? _

"Kyle? Did Bebe and Red…did they tell you anything…?"

_If I'm jealous doesn't that mean...I like Stan…WAIT!! That can't be possible…we're both guys and best friends…I can't like him!!...._

"If they did...I can explain everything…Kyle"

_But Craig and Tweek are together….and they were both friends…and they are both guys…._

"Kyle...can you at least respond..?" he whispered

_But I know that Stan doesn't like me….he likes that girl from the bathroom…there's no chance that we can be together...like Craig and Tweek..._

I felt Stan get up from the bed. I relaxed a little, then I heard the door slowly close.

_He left…no he probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore..._

I slowly sat up with the covers still over my head. I pulled them down, my eyes were slowly adjusting to the light, but before they could adjust, I saw a figure get infont of me and pinned me down to the bed very fast. When my eyes adjusted, I saw Stan in front of me looking at me with his beautiful dark blue eyes. My heart was beating really fast, that I think it'll jump out of my body. My face went red, when I realized how close Stan was to my face.

"Kyle…why you crying?"

His voice seemed in pain and his eyes looked really shiny and sad. He was holding my wrists with great force; I could feel them getting numb already. Our legs where in a pattern, one leg his, one leg mine, one leg his, one leg mine. Now that he mention it, my face now feels like it burning on fire, my eyes wants to just pop out of my head.

My eyes squinted and tears began to fall down like crazy, I forced my mouth to stay closed. Stan flinched when I began to cry.

My body feels scared and small...I feel pathetic….I want Stan to...I want him to say my name….I want him to hold me...do I really like Stan…is it just a stupid feeling in my stomach….will it change our friendship….

**Oh god I don't like it how this one came out. I think I need to add more details on whets around them or something...I don't know I feel like there's something missing….if there's anything that yall think I need to fix please tell me so I can make the next chapters better ^^**

**OMG!! Where did Kenny went XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Stan's POV

"Did those seniors did anything to you or…or.."

I didn't want to finish the sentence, maybe Bebe and Red told him something, but I don't really know since I don't know how long he was in the hallway.

I heard a soft hiccup from under me and Kyle started to sqirm around probably trying to get free.

"L-let me go Stan..!" Kyle barely cried out. His voice was shaky, and he turned his head to the side, I could still see his bright green eyes and with the tears falling out, it made them shine.

"Not until you tell me why your crying. I promised you that if anybody ever did anything to you that I'll beat the living crap out of them, so theres no need to cry about anything since I'll take care of the ass hole who made you cry…ok." I noticed the amount of force I had on Kyles wrists so I loosen my grip a bit. I just wish that Kyle will just tell me whats wrong with him, I can't stand seeing him like this.

Kyle turned his head to face me, his eyes were half closed and tears were still falling from his eyes, his breathing was gettting faster and faster. "I-I-I-I…I just….had a flashback to something that happened long ago…that was all…"

I let go of Kyle and climbed off him, I sat down on the far edge of the bed and watched Kyle sit up and wipe his tears off his face.

"A flashback…of what.." What could he be talking about, I don't remember anything sad ever happeining when we were kids.

Kyle looked around his room, looking for something maybe, he looked at me for a moment and smiled,"Nothing bad, just remembering when we went camping with your Uncle Jimbo, just remebering how good it was to be together just the four of us, doing the stupid crap we usually do together. It made me sad on how high school seperated us, and we hardly don't see each other as often."

_So that's why he was crying, he just misses the good ol times._

I smiled at him,"What are you talking about, we still hang out in the weekends and afterschool hours, we live close by each other, remember." Kyle slowly nodded his head and weakly smiled. I leaned forward and softly punched his chest, "Super Best Friends Forever, right dude." Kyle's face brighten up a bit, and he looked at me with his big green eyes, "Forever dude." He softly said.

I got up and strechted with a big yawn. I looked around his room and noticed a pillow on the ground,"Hey Stan." I turned around and looked at Kyle,"What is it?" I similpy asked. He kinda moved his head to the side and pulled the cover up to cover his chest. "If you ever need help with anything..or if anything ever happens to you in your life like…you get a scholoarship or you leave for a trip for a few months or…if your going out with some other girl…you will tell me …right."

I just couldn't do anything but stare at him, he was looking at the floor and his hands were gripping the sheets tightely. I turned around and walked towards a pillow on the floor next to Kyles wardrobe. I lifted it up and heard a clutter of glass under it, I kneeled down and looked at a picture frame turned facedown, "Of course why wouldn't I-," I picked up the picture frame and turned it around, it was a picture of Kyle and me when we where graduating from elementary, we were both in these little gowns with out hats and we were hugging, "-tell you…". I shaked of the broken glass and held the fame in my hands,

_Why would Kyle break our picture, this was the day when we made a promise to….to always be together no matter what happens….we'll be Super…Best Friends…_

"Hey Kyle I got to go…" I stood staright up and and dropped the picture on the floor. "Sorry I even came." I didn't even look at Kyle before I left his room and ran downstairs and left his house with a loud slam on his door.

It started to get a bit windy outside. I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets.

"I can't belive Kyle would break our picture, that's one of the most important pictures we have of each other…!" I kicked the snow that was in my path. I saw Bebe and Wendy walking on the opposite side of the street. Wendy didn't seem to be happy and Bebe was just wapping her mouth as they were walking. "Stupid girls. They are so compilcating and needy."

"Stanely!" I imedietly stopped in my tracks, I turned around and saw her, Rose, the head football players girlfriend.

_Wtf does she want now.._

I smiled at her and waited for her to catch up to me. She hugged my arms and kissed my cheek. "Where are you going sweetiepie."

Rose, shes a sophmore and has straight light brown hair, her eyes were also brown but were dark, you can't really tell if its brown or black. She likes to wear long jackets that reach her knees and weres mini skirts with long knee high boots.

"No where, I was just heading towards the mall…and what are you doing." I scratched my head and yanked her arm off me. "I was just heading towards one of my girlfriends house and I happened to see you." I groaned in irritation. "Why can't you leave me alone already, I'm having problems with your thick headed boyfriend and I don't want to be around you anymore." I started to walk again but in a quicker pace. She grabbed my arm and pulled me infront of her, "Who cares about him, I know you love me, you clearly gave me that message when we were in the bathroom this afternoon." She teasingly said as she rubbed her hands on my chest.

"Hey! I only went along with your little game just so you can leave me alone, I figured if I gave you what you asked for, you'll just be satisified and just go back running to your boyfriend!" I yanked her hands off me and gave her a glare and walked forward again.

_That damn girl, I hate her!_

"Stanely….I won't leave you alone until you love me...cause I love you with all my heart."

"What.!" I turned around,"I will never love you! You got that you little slut! Why can't you be satitfied with your big ass football player or why can't you go and stalk someone else, Im getting sick and tired of you following, its been what 3 months! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I paced across the street away from Rose and hurried into town. I glanced back to make sure she wasn't following me.

"What a relief…"

_(After a few hours of being in the mall)_

"I guess I should head home, I need to talk to Kyle again, I don't feel right on how I just left..maybe that wasn't the right way to end a conversation…and maybe I was just being stupid on the picture thing…I think." I walked towards the mall entrance door heading out and notcied it was already dark outside, "Damn… I need to hurry before all the freaking pedofiles pop out."

South Park has a thing for gathering pedofiles, just last year, the numbers increased for who knows what reasons. I ran down the streets and tried to avoid any shortcuts since those are the main danger zones. Though the advantages of being a athleit is that I have a good stanima on running. I made it to my neighborhood but was still far away from Kyles house. I checked my watch, seeing if it wasn't to late to visit Kyle, but even if it was it wouldn't make a difference anyways, since I can climb his window and he never minds if I break inside his room, unless fatass is with me.

"8:43. Damn I lost track of time." I stopped running and tried to catch my breath, I felt a bit dizzy but started to walk in a good pace. I saw a figure walking towards my direction, I couldn't make out who it was since they were still a good distance from me but its better not to make eye contact since its pretty dark out.

By the time the dark figure and me were walking past each other…nothing happened, but I felt a chill though.

"Stan, I'll make sure that they'll pay the price for everything they've done, so don't worry about anything, and as for the girl, she'll see what happens for being a whore that she is."

_WTF..?_

I quickly turned around to see who it was but by the time I did, the dark figure was gone. "That…was…fucked up…" I looked around to see if I can spot the stranger anywhere but nothing showed itself.

_I must be imagining things again, its been a busy and fucked up day…man I need to see Kyle quickly…the more I wait the more I feel that he's going to hate me for leaving him hanging._

I turned back around and ran towards the direction of his house. I past by a couple of houses before I reached the front of Kyle's house. The lights were still on but the light to Kyles room was off.

"He might be sleeping…but I gotta make sure." I walked to his front door and knocked maybe three times and waited maybe a couple of seconds before someone opened the door.

"Oh, hi Stan."

_Ah perfect, Ike opened the door._

"Hey Ike, is Kyle up?" I asked smiling as I patted his head. Ike is like the size of a 9 year old, his hair was black and smooth soft looking. He stared at me and shook his head. "No, he's at Kenny's house…do you need him?"

_Kenny's house? What does he have to do there?_

I took my hand off his head and shoved it in my pants pocket. "Actually I was planning on staying over for the night but I guess Kyle had other plans…hehe…" I chuckled a bit before Ike interuppted me, "Do you want to come in, I don't think Kyle is staying for the night at Kenny's, he told me that he just needed someone to talk to." He opened the door wider, offering me inside. I nodded my head and stepped in. It seemed quite. I took off my sweater and set it on the coat rack and walked towards the living room, with Ike following. I sat on the coach and looked around a bit, its kinda rare for me to be alone with Ike, he's usually with his friends or in his room talking on the phone and playing video games.

Ike sat on the coaches arm rest and stared at me with a bored expression. I can feel his eyes burning into my skin, this awkward silence is killing me, I need to say something before I go crazy…which is pretty sad since I just got in. Maybe because whenever I come in Kyle always starts talking and says things that always starts a conversation.

"So wheres your parents Ike?" I asked as I turned my head towards him. He looked at the door for a moment before answering, "They're at some important adult meeting in some building in town, but I know that they just went to some adult club getting drunk along with the other adults in this neighborhood, they still think I'm stuipd and try to lie to me but I'm not really dense, I've never been. I can see through people very easily." He looked at me and smiled.

_Damn, I only asked where his parents were at…and his stare is kinda creepy…_

"Ok, so what time did Kyle leave?" Ike scratched his head and mumbled a bit, "Iiiiii think like arrround 4 maybe, since that's usually the time I arrive home, cause once I arrived home, I saw him walking downstairs kinda sad and he simply said that he's going to Kenny's, I asked him why, but he just smiled at me and said that he wanted to talk to someone to make something clear in his mind…" he took his hand off his head and criss crossed his arms.

"Ah.." _ I wonder why he had to go to Kenny's for…especially if its advice he's seeking. Wonder when he's coming home…_

"Do you like my brother Stan?"

_Say what….?_

I don't know why but my heart started to beat like crazy, I felt like as if he just stabbed me with a knife right through my chest. I looked at him with a hard confused look. "W-why would you say that?"

Ike smiled and jumped off the coach, "Nevermind, I know the answer." He started to walk out of the living room and headed upstairs. I jumped off the coach and yelled after him, "What are you talking about Ike!" I ran after him and stayed at the foot of the stairway, Ike was leaning over the railing smiling at me, "To tell you the truth, I asked the question in terms of 'do you like him as if he's your best friend in the world' but I guess your reaction told me otherwise." He giggled and walked to his room.

"My reaction? How did I react? Was it bad?...How I'm I supposed to know that's what he meant!" I pinched my temple and closed my eyes.

_Hold on, if I reacted that way….then what does that mean…does it mean I like him….?_

"Stan? What are you doing here….?"

_That voice._

I turned around and saw Kyle barely closeing the door behind him. He was looking at me with a confused cute expression….hold on 'Cute' since when do I ever describe him cute?

"Gahh! I'm confused!" oopss that didn't mean to pop out of my mouth.

"Yea so am I….I didn't expect for you to be here in my house ." he just continued to stand infront of the door with a innocent face.

"Oh, um actually I was planning on staying over the night…ok."

"What! Stay over the night! Why?" Kyle's face turned a bit pale and he looked at me with hard pleaing eyes.

"I need to talk to you and I need to set something straight."

His face got a bit more paler and he simply nodded. "M-make yourself at h-home…" he slowly walked past me went upstairs.

_He's not comfortable with this at all, I can tell, well who couldn't tell, Kyle is like a open book. Maybe I need to calm him down a bit, if he stays like this I won't be able to talk to him properly._

I followed him upstairs and he went inside his room which I simply folllowed, Kyle stopped beside the door waiting for me to go inside his room.. I still see the picture frame on the floor in the exact place where I dropped it. I sat down on his bed and he closed the door behind me. I stopped I the middle of the room and turned around to look at him. Kyle was staring at the ground.

"Come on Kyle, what wrong!" I laughed and walked towards the bed. I sat down and took off my shoes. "Let's play some video games alright." Kyle looked up and half smiled, "Sure…"

He walked towards the T.V that was on the floor and turned it on, he turned on his XBOX and looked at me, "Choose whatever game you want, I don't care really."

"Sure, umm how about lets play some fighting game, I need to realse some steam at the moment." I chuckled a bit and grabbed the two remotes that were sitting on top of the drawer that was next to Kyle's bed.

"Don't we all.." Kyle said as he put in a game disk in the console.

**Damn, sorry I havn't updated in a long time, I've been busy with exams and my family and me are at Mexico at the moment so, I was also busy with the packing crap… V.V**

**I think theres a lot of mistakes in this page and I'm sorry, I just wanted to update ASAP DX**

**Tell me if theres anything I need to add or improve on if yall find any mistakes tell me =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle's POV

**Short Chapter (sorry**)

_Why does Stan have to sleep over now…..out of all the days in the week, he has to choose today….._

I inserted a KOF game, since I havn't played it in a long time. I let the console recognized it while I got up from the floor and walked over to my bed and sat next to Stan. He was smiling and looking at the TV screen, while moving his fingers around the game remote.

"I'm first player Kyle, alright." He turned his head towards me and smiled. I felt my heart beat a bit faster, I'm not sure if my face is red or not but I can feel it get hot. "Umm s-sure, I don't care." I tried to say it as blankly as possible. The game screen came on and the main menu showed up. Stan turned back to the TV and started to click his way to the character selection screen. "I'ma kick your ass Kyle! Hehe!" Stan shouted out as he selected his 3 fighters. "Hmm….we'll see about that dude." I said after I selected my 3 fighters. I heard Stan laugh a bit but I'm not sure, it may just be my imagination.

"NO WAY DUDE! THAT'S CHEATING!" Stan yelled out as we are about to finish our 10th match. We were both now on the floor near the TV, side by side each other. He's on his last fighter which had less than half his health left and mine was reaching its half point. "Haha that's not cheating dude, it's not my fault that I'm a better player than you!" I yelled back at him laughing, while pulling off some combos at him. "NOOO KYLE! YOU CHEATER!" he laughed while repeatedly pressing some buttons trying to get out of the combos. Stan then started to shove his shoulder against mine while continuing trying to fight back. "Hey Stan, now that's cheating!" I said smiling while still trying to concintrate on the TV, making sure he doesn't pull some tricky trick on me. "No its not, its called strategy, haha!" Just as I was about to give him the final blow he shoved me soo hard that I tipped over to my side and Stan started to laugh while I saw he was killing my character til he lost all his health.

"Stan, no way! That playing dirty dude!" I said as I sat back up. Stan looked at me and smiled, "Sorry dude, I guess I got over excited." he lifted his hand and slowly rubbed his hand against my back.

My heart started beat fast again, "D-dude….." Stan quickly took back his hand and looked away, "Sorry….umm I think we should stop playing…don't you think….?" he quietly said looking at his remote. I looked at him for a moment for a bit , "Sure…"

After I turned off the game I sat up and stretched a bit, Stan was still on the floor. "Stan, where do you want to sleep, on the floor or on the bed, its your choice…." Usually I wouldn't ask but he seemed like he's in a different world. He slowly turned his head toward me and got up, "On the floor…" he softly said. "Ok.." I said as I walked to the bathroom in my room.

I closed the door after me as I walked into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and took off my sweater and my t-shirt.

_Stan…..why…. I don't feel comfortable with you here….the feeling of your hand on my back…..felt so good….is that wrong…._

I brushed my teeth and cleaned my face a bit with water.

_Kenny told me to just trust my instincts….that there shouldn't be anything to worry about….but had Kenny ever had something like this happen to him….what if something goes out of hand…..Kenny….?_

I looked at my reflection for a bit, at my red curly hair….at my green eyes….at my light skin….at my ugly face….

I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. When I looked at my bed Stan was there without his shirt and was wearing only his boxers. I stopped at the foot of the door and just stared at him, he was sitting at the corner of the bed looking at the floor. I guess he heard me open the door cause he looked at me and smiled, "Hey Kyle, can you come over here a bit….I need to ask you something…"

_Oh jesus…._My body slowly walked over to him and I sat beside him. I looked at him for a bit before he started to talk to me, "Kyle….do you think its weird….if…." he hesisitaed a bit and started to play with his fingers a bit, "…what do you think about Craig and Tweek…?"

_What do I think…? I don't feel right on where this is might lead._

"Well, I think that they…that they….I think they are both brave enough to let everyone know about their relationship and not scared on what people think about them, I respect both of them…really…"

_Craig and Tweek …they are really the most bravest people I know….being gay here is like being a deer in a open field surrounded with hunters._

"Why you ask…?" I quietly said. Stan looked at me and smiled. "Because…I also believe that." Stan leaned a bit closer to my face smiling. I coughed a bit just to remind him to keep his distance. He sighed a bit and closed his eyes, but he didn't get his face away from mines.

"Kyle….I want to try something…." Stan then frowned a bit. What does he want to do? I'm scared of answering that question, but I don't want him to be unhappy. "S-sure, what do you want to try…?" My heart is now beating like crazy, I can feel it hit the wall of my chest. Stan smiled and opened his eyes.

He gently touched my face with both hands. "S-Stan? I don't thin-" but then I was cut off by his gentle soft lips touching mines. Many things was going through my mind at the moment but the main thing was 'he's kissing me…'

After about 10 seconds of our lips just touching he slowly pulled away. He looked at me, probably waiting for a reaction. My eyes started to wonder the whole room for no reason, I feel a bit lightheaded but also very warm. I looked at Stan for a bit and then I noticed that….I was crying…..

"K-Kyle! Dude! What's wrong! If its what I did, I-I'm sorry!" I felt Stan's hand on my back slowly moving up and down in rhythm.

"Stan! I-Is it wrong?…that I enjoyed that!" I desperately tried to hold back my tears, I hate crying in front of people, especially Stan.

I felt his hand stop and he got up and kneeled down in front of me. "Kyle, I don't believe its wrong…but I also believe that this feeling that I felt with just our lips just touching…dude…I think that was the best feeling I've felt in a long time…"

"Stan…does this mean…that I like you….I-I don't like this feeling but it feels so good….I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!" I can't stand being confused, it's one of the strangest things a person can possibly feel.

"I'm not sure Kyle, but…I think I like you…..and for some reason I feel this…this thing inside my body that just wants to escape but…I don't know what it is…" Stan gently touched my hands and pulled himself up to my level. "I want to try something else now….it's something that…maybe…it might end our friendship but…I want to know…how it feels…."

I don't know how to respond to that but my head is screaming at me saying no, but my heart is…saying….just go with it….

Stan gently pushed me against the bed. He was on top of me with a scared look. "If you feel like something is going to go wrong…please tell me…I don't want to hurt you…" I simply nodded. And Stan then leaned down and kissed me on my lips again.

This time…I kissed him back. He moved his tongue all around the inside of my mouth and wrapped it around my tongue. He pulled away with some a saliva string connecting his mouth to mine, he smiled and started to kiss my neck. I moaned each time he bit my throat and then covered it up with a gentle kiss. He moved his hands around my stomach, and slowly moving it down to the rim of my pants.

"S-Stan…?" I wasn't sure if I was ok with this but either way I felt as if my penis was screaming for attention. I can see it standing up from my pants. Damn erection. Stan moved down to my waist and unbuttoned my pants and took it off and threw it on the floor. He looked at me before continuing, "Kyle…I hope this doesn't end our friendship…." I started to feel this pulse on my member. "I-I don't think so Stan…but it only depends on you, cause I won't ever stop being your friend no matter what happens." Stan smiled and pulled my boxers down.

Watching him pulling my boxers down and staring at my penis at the same time was a life's worth of embarrassment to me, especially since its standing up like a freaking tower.

Stan placed his hand around my member and slowly started to pump it. "A-Ahhhhh!" I gripped the sheets under me tightly. He was pumping me first slowly but then he started to go a bit faster. "S-STAN! G-aaahhh!" It felt so good. "Kyle, I bet that feels nice huh." he said probably with a smile on his face. He then stopped after a while, though I was a bit disappointed since it felt so good. "W-Why did you stop?" I said while panting. Stan threw the covers over me and told me to be quiet and act as if I was sleeping. Of course I did what I was told, but it felt a bit odd being naked in my bed.

I heard the door open, "Oh I-Ike, I thought you would be asleep by now."

Holy CRAP! IKE! What would he want now in the middle of the night! I can't let him see me like this especially naked…with Stan in his BOXERS!

"I was asleep…but I had a nightmare…I was wondering if I could sleep with you guys…if that's alright…" he said half asleep in a cute voice.

Oh no! Oh no no no no no no no NO! This can't be happening to me! This can't be!

**I personally would hate to be in their situation, but hey every little kid has nightmares. I'ma try my best to add more details in certain situations . But yea, lol if this chapter doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, and hopefully this sleepover will get through soon too cause I want to get back to the school situation! ^w^**


	5. Your how old?

Stan's POV

* * *

_**God I'm sorry that I've abused this story for a while, I've had alot of things come up lately and I've been working on my first comic/manga, that I'm publish but I'm comming up with character descriptions and backgrounds and timelines and alot of other crazy things. But besides that, this chapter might be a bit confusing and if it is I'm soo sorry and I also think that this chapter is short, I might go for third person perspective from now on since its kinda easier and faster to do, but it depends on yall if yall wanna wait longer or something but i don't know. Hehe I hate this chapter...**_

* * *

_I'm probably having a nightmare at the moment, it can't be possible that Ike wants to sleep with us while Kyle is under the covers naked! Is this what I get for….never mind.._

Ike was rubbing his eyes sleepily, he was holding a blanket in his right hand. Ike looked up at me confused, "It smells funny in there." Ike poked his head inside. Crap, I don't know what to do, should I send him back to his room or not.

"Hey Ike, aren't you big enough to sleep with Kyle when you have a nightmare, like your 9 right?" Ike looked up at me and gave me this spine chilling glare, "I'm 13 you idiot…!"

Holy Crap! 13 he looks like a freaking 9 year old, he's so short, are all Canadians short?

"I-I'm sorry Ike, b-but still you're a big boy now, you can handle scary nightmares on your own can't you." He simply shrugged, "I guess I am old enough but still, I don't want to sleep on my own tonight, besides, Kyle said whenever I have nightmares, I can sleep with him sooo, move out of the way." he said as he walked passed me. Oh no, he's heading towards the bed. I quickly tried to grab Ike, but before I grabbed him he tripped on the floor, "Ow! What's this?" Ike was rubbing his head and picked something up that was on the floor, "I-is this Kyle's boxers?" he blankly asked, he turned his head around and picked up Kyle's pants that were on the floor.

Crap, I knew I should have put it under the bed! Ike slowly looked at me, "Why is Kyle's boxers and pants on the floor?….and are you in boxers?"

Why, why, why, WHY ME!

I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled, "K-Kyle changed clothes and he was so tired that he just left his his clothes on the floor, a-and it got hot in here so I wanted to sleep in my boxers, you know, so the breeze from the air conditioning, can cool me down faster." Ike got up and continued to look at me, "So…where is Kyle?" I pointed to the bed nervously. "Oh, ok then, so he's asleep right now?" I nodded and he frowned, "Well if its was hot in here, don't let Kyle sleep under the covers before he wakes up all sweaty!" Ike almost shouted at me. He walked over Kyle and grabbed the covers, crap, "IKE!"

He turned at me questionly, "What?" "You should just leave Kyle alone, he h-he said that he wants to be left alone tonight and he got really cold so he…he wanted to sleep under the covers tonight." I walked towards Ike and pulled him away from Kyle. Ike yawned, "Didn't you just say it was hot in here, and if he wanted to be left alone then you should leave this room too, its not fair that you can sleep with him just because your friends and I can't just because I had a nightmare…"

Crap he's a smart one that's for sure. He grabbed my hand and took me out of Kyle's room.

We walked all the way down the hall to another room, "You can sleep with me then, and we can both leave Kyle alone. He really needs it." Ike opened the door to his room, it was a pretty big room if you ask me, he has this small bed and had blue wallpaper with a toy box and race cars on a glass display. It was pretty clean, and the nightlight pretty much lights up the whole room that it looks like he has the lights turned on.

He let my hand go and he walked onto his bed, "Sleep on the floor." He threw me one of his pillows and he climb on his bed. I caught the pillow and sighed, I wonder what Kyle is doing right now, I hope he changed into his clothes. "You can sleep with Kyle another night, he's been stressing out for some reason lately, its better for him to have a comfortable sleep without **distractions**."

Distractions? Why the emphasis, I sat on the carpet floor, right beside Ike's bed and set the pillow under my head. "I wasn't giving him distractions, besides…..I also think he should have a peaceful night." I heard him moving around on his bed, "Its almost 1:30 in the morning."

"What about it?" I asked. Damn its cold in here. Ike poked his head over his bed and looked at me. "You two were still awake, and its almost 1:30 in the morning."

Holy crap. Does he know?

I turned my body the opposite way, so I won't see Ike's face, "Ha w-we weren't awake….!" I tried to deny. I heard Ike scoff and some of the covers moving. "Don't lie to me Stan, I heard Kyle moaning…yall were hav-"

DAMN! I quickly got up and looked at the little guy under the covers, turned the other way, "ALRIGHT! I get it! You know! But we weren't having sex!…." Ike turned around, he wasn't smiling that's one thing. Though I would expect him to, since he caught me in a lie. "Either way, I don't want Kyle to be stressing out cause of you, I mean your alright Stan, but Kyle's been through a lot recently and he doesn't need this romantic feeling he has for you get in the way of his studies, and if you two go public, he'll be harassed by everyone we possibly know." I turned my head a bit, "Yea but Craig and Twe-" "Craig and Tweek is different!" he interrupted.

"Nobody hardly says anything to Craig and Tweek cause they are afraid of Craig, he has a reputation that nobody wants to be involved in, but you and Kyle, I hardly doubt that you can defend yourself…or more importantly Kyle…."

I looked at the ground cause…he's maybe right, I can't look at Ike with a straight face saying I can defend Kyle, cause I don't even know if I can defend myself. I sat back down on the floor and laid down, "I didn't want to be rude to you or Kyle but, this feeling that yall have for each other, be sure that its something that both of yall know its worth having, I don't want to see Kyle depressed over something that may be trivial….have a nice nap Stan."

Wow…I didn't expect to hear this from Ike…..he must be very defensive over Kyle. Well I hope he doesn't kill me while I'm sleeping cause I have unfinished business to take care of tomorrow. I wonder what Kyle is doing right now. He better be getting dressed.

I woke the next morning by a heavy pressure on my stomach. I could barely open my eyes, but I'm guessing the heavy object on me is a book bag maybe. I finally opened my eyes and I was right, it was a book bag but also some clothes were on top of it, plus Kyle, he was already dressed in his regular orange jacket and his green hat, was in my view but he wasn't looking at me, he was frowning and looked at the door, "Get up Stan, it's almost time for school."

I scooted the things beside me and sat up, feeling a very sore pain on my back. God, I hope this is the last time I'm going to sleep on the floor. I swear-, "Stan.."

I looked at Kyle who was looking at the ground blankly, "What is it dude." I said as I stood up. It was colder standing up, feels like I'm outside. Kyle turned his head towards me with a concerned face, "This is your last time sleeping over at my house ok."

W-what? Don't tell me this is for what happened last night, I mean, God!

* * *

_**Hmmm one thing I will finish this story, I don't know when, but I will finish it *shakes fist in air***_

_**Again Sorry for crappy chapter *offers cookies***_

_**Ike: (comes running towards me) I want some!**_

_**Me: (looks at him smiling) Sure thing. (gives cookie)**_

_**Ike: (munches on cookie) Thwannks (swallows) give me the rest so I can give them to Kyle!**_

_**Me: Sure (hand over tray and Ike runs off) Isn't he adorable!...(gasp)But the other half is Banana Nut!**_

_**(runs after Ike)**_


End file.
